


The Ghost of You

by higherfurther_romanova



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Angst, F/F, marvel angst, scarlett witch angst, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higherfurther_romanova/pseuds/higherfurther_romanova
Summary: So like... I'm new to this site, be easy on me LOL. This is also a bit old so... oh well. Enjoy the heartbreak, I broke my own heart when I wrote this I'm pretty sure.
Relationships: (Platonic) WandaNat, Scarlett Witch x Reader, wanda maximoff x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Ghost of You

**Warnings: Angst, I’m so sorry about this. Language, mention of death.  
**

**Word Count: 954**

**A/N: So uhm… I shattered my own heart with this one. I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this, I will be finishing “Then Finish It.” tomorrow hopefully. <3**

~~~~~~~~~~~ᗢ~~~~~~~~~~~

_Here I am waking up_

_Still can’t sleep on your side_

_There’s your coffee cup_

_The lipstick stain fades with time_

Days tend to drag on from the minute she wakes up to the minute she falls asleep. Minutes start to feel like hours, hours like days. The scent of your perfume still lingers in the cool air, fading with time. The coffee cup left on your nightstand haunting her. She leans against the headboard staring at your side of the bed, it’s been cold and untouched since that day, the memories of you dodging in front of that bullet come flooding back. The way you looked into her eyes as death slowly started to wash over your body. A single tear slips out of her eye. 

_If I can dream long enough_

_You’d tell me I’d be just fine_

_I’ll be just fine_

_“You don’t have to be afraid.” You whisper, wiping her tears away._

_“Breathe… just… just hold on. Don’t leave me… ” She panics._

_“I’m right here.” You croak._

_She lets out a broken sob._

_“Just hold on… I can fix this… I can-” She pleads._

_“Wands… it’s okay. “ You stop her._

_“Please…?” She whispers brokenly._

_“Я тебя люблю…” You whisper._

“You know this isn’t what she would want you to do.” A raspy voice interrupts her thoughts. 

“And what exactly would she want me to do?” She asks, her accent thickly coating her words. 

Nat shrugs and pushes herself off of the door frame. “Not this.” 

Wanda looks down at her hands, refusing to make eye contact with the redhead. Nat kneels down in front of the witch, pulling her hands into her own. 

“Come with me. Let me take your mind off of it. It’ll help for a while at least.” 

Wanda nods. 

_So I drown it out like I always do_

There were several times she could’ve sworn she saw your ghost walking around town. Images of you and her walking around laughing filling her head. She remembers everything. The cold winter days where you would take your jacket off and wrap it around her. The way you were almost always able to find a fan on the hot summer days. And everything in between. 

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down_

_With a shot of truth_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

She and Nat return to the tower. Nat is hesitant to leave Wanda alone tonight, but Wanda insists. 

“If you need anything you know I’m right in the next room.” She promises. 

“Thank you.” She fakes her smile. 

Nat nods and walks away. The brunette sighs and closes her door, leaning against it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees you. She’s afraid to look away because if she does, she fears that you’ll be gone. The figure moves towards her, reaching a hand out for her. “ _Танцуй со мной в последний раз, дорогая_.” The words graze over your lips, she reads them perfectly. She reaches out and takes it, you twirl her around, gracefully guiding her across the bedroom. She makes her way out to the balcony, the cold air hitting her. The imaginary figure of you guides her back inside, the curtains flowing through the wind. The low light illuminating the room just enough for her shadow to show through the silky fabric that blows in the wind. A red mist swirls through the room gracefully. 

_Cleaning up today_

_F_ o _und that old Zepplin shirt_

_You wore when you ran away_

_And no one could feel your hurt_

_We’re too young, too dumb_

_To know things like love_

_But I know better now_

_(Better now)_

The sound of Stairway to Heaven plays quietly in the background as your feet gracefully glide across the floor. If anyone were to look up at her balcony, they’d see the silhouette of a girl dancing alone. You pull her across the room, twirling her elegantly and pulling her closer again, swaying slowly as the song in her head comes to a stop.

_So I drown it out like I always do_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down_

_With a shot of truth_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

Lyrics to Sign of the Times flow through her head. Tears are flooding down her cheeks, the misty figure infront of her wipes the tears away, never does she realize it’s her own hand. She can feel your presence and she doesn’t want to stop. The warmth of your soul radiates from the figure she sees infront of her. The warm soul that was meant to be with hers. 

_Too young, too dumb_

_To know things like love_

_Too young, too dumb_

Every moment you’ve ever had comes flooding into view. Her heart shatters as the sound of your laughter fills the room. She prays to whatever gods may be out there that this moment will never end. Or maybe that she’ll wake up and see you standing over her. 

_So I drown it out like I always do_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down_

The lyrics start to fade away and she starts to feel colder as the wind speed quickens. _“I have to leave you now, my love. But this is not the end.”_ You whisper. She lets out a small sob as the lyrics are no longer audible and your figure slowly fades away. She wonders if she’ll ever see you again. If she’ll be able to feel the warmth and comfort of being held in your arms. 

_With a shot of truth_

_my feet don’t dance_

_Like they did with you_

~~~~~~~~~~~ᗢ~~~~~~~~~~~

**Translations:  
** **Танцуй со мной в последний раз, дорогая = Dance with me one last time, dear.  
** **Я тебя люблю = I love you**


End file.
